$y=3x-7$ Complete the missing value in the solution to the equation. $(1,$
Explanation: To find the $y$ -value that corresponds to ${x}={1}$, let's substitute this $x$ -value in the equation. $\begin{aligned}y&=3{x}-7\\ y&=3\cdot{1}-7\\ y&=3-7\\ y&=-4\end{aligned}$ Therefore $(1,-4)$ is a solution of the equation.